Heartbeat
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: ZoroxRobin for NinjaSheik. Zoro always sees her at the coffee shop, just sitting there on the phone. Will he have the courage to actually talk to her? Rated M for SEX. Message me if you want a oneshot!


**~Whoo! I'm on a roll! This is for NinjaSheik! Don't own One Piece or Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias. By the way, all these ZoxRo requests are turning me onto the pairing. STOP THAT, YOU WILD FANGIRLS.~**

**HEARTBEAT**

There was an almost painful thumping in Zoro's chest as he crossed in front of the coffee shop window, watching her talk on the phone. There was a distant look on her face, like she wasn't enjoying the conversation she was having. She rubbed her forehead in irritation, the coffee in front of her no longer giving off steam. Her black silken hair was put up in a bun today and her thick dark brown fur coat was thrown off her shoulders revealing a v-neck green shirt over top her jeans. He swallowed again, glancing at the door. Did he dare go in? She was on the phone, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The earthen smells of coffee and tea reached his nose, along with a bleached clean that almost burned the nostrils. He acted casual, going to grab coffee to give her time to get off the phone. He was going to approach her, though. He promised himself that much as he waited in line.

*DIVIDER*

Robin saw him out of the corner of her eye, his mint green hair attracting her attention the most. He shook off the snow from the naturally spikey tips as he walked over to the counter. She almost didn't hear what was being screamed in her ear as she viewed his lean but muscled body underneath a white t shirt and jeans, with a dark green jacket over top. He obviously didn't mind the cold, though it had to be around twenty degrees.

"Robin, are you listening?" The male voice snarled, the pure deep anger in the baritone waking her out of her daydream.

"Listen, I have to go." She said abruptly, getting off the phone. She sighed, putting it back in her purse. She knew she'd get in trouble for this later. Crocodile was not a forgiving lover. She glanced back to the line and watched him move up to the counter. She'd seen him outside. He'd always passed by this coffee shop around the time she went to get her mocha. Usually he had a skinny orange haired girl who clung to his arm. He never looked like he was enjoying the time he spent with her – like he was obligated to, but wished he was somewhere else. She tilted her head to the side, giving her cup a tentative feel. She would need another mocha. Nobody likes cold coffee. She frowned, wondering if she could afford to not talk to Crocodile enough to enjoy some caffeine.

"What, you don't like coffee?"

She looked up, blinking as the man stood next to her table, two paper disposable coffee cups in his hand. "Huh? Oh, no…just thinking." She smiled.

He cleared his throat and handed one of them to her. "Thought you might want another one." He looked anywhere but her face as he blurted out almost immediately afterwards, "I'm Zoro."

She smiled, taking it and feeling a slight tingle as their fingers met. "I'm Robin. Nice to meet you, Zoro."

Encouraged by this, he looked back at her face. "Can I?" He gestured to the seat across from her.

"By all means." She smiled as he slid into the seat, putting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward.

"Rough conversation?" He asked gently, giving her a concerned look.

"Huh?" It was then that she realized that a tear had escaped, trickling down her cheek. "Oh, sorry." She laughed awkwardly, reaching for a napkin from the dispenser. "I didn't even notice that…" She dabbed at her eyes, careful not to ruin her make up. "Not really, it was just…" She didn't have a word to describe it.

"Boyfriend?" He took a sip.

"Yes." She decided to redirect the conversation. "I see you all the time passing this coffee shop. With a girl. Is that your girlfriend?"

Zoro grimaced. "No. She's just…she's annoying." He confessed, exhaling and putting his head in his hands. "So goddamn annoying…!"

Robin laughed, putting her chin in her palm and resting her elbow on the table. "Is she now?"

He looked up. "You know what? Let's go somewhere."

"Huh?" She blinked, trying to figure out if he was serious or not.

"You don't like your boyfriend, I don't like…that girl." He shrugged. "Just two strangers."

"…you're serious, aren't you?" She realized, completely flabbergasted.

He nodded, looking her straight in the eye. "Come with me. I don't know where we're going but…somewhere."

Robin paused, studying his face for a moment. Then she did something she had never done before. She agreed.

*DIVIDER*

Robin rested her head on his shoulder, eyes half-closed as the cab took them towards a hotel. They had spent the entire day, jumping from one end of town to the other. Robin had turned her phone off, not wanting to be attached to Crocodile in any way and, for once, she had fun. It had been so long since she'd just run away and done something with no planning and no goal other than to just move. She smiled as he leaned his head on hers, wrapping an arm around her. She murmured, "I can feel your heartbeat."

It went a bit faster and she smiled even wider.

"Oh." Was all he said.

She almost laughed. They'd spent the entire day together, getting to know each other and just enjoying being free. And now he was being shy?

The cab stopped and he unwrapped his hand from around her, reaching for his wallet.

Her hand shot out before his, paying the cabbie. "Thanks mister."

He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "You paid for a lot of the stuff today." In truth, through much prying, she had found out he was barely surviving as it was. She, on the other hand, was an executive. She could afford to pay a cabbie for a long drive.

He stepped out and waited for her on the sidewalk, pulling his jacket against the chill that had started up. The snow fell softly on her hair as she stepped out beside him. He swallowed, trying to think of something else as he started for the doors.

Robin intertwined their fingers, smiling as he looked back at her and the shocked expression on his face. "Hope you're okay with sharing a bed." She said softly, though the innuendo was clear.

Zoro smirked, nodding. "More then okay."

She laughed as he all but dragged her in, her own heart going faster as they entered the lobby. Was this for real? Was she really going to sleep with a stranger she had just met today?

The room was paid for quickly and the elevator ride seemed way too long. They stood, the only two in the elevator, staring at anything but each other.

Suddenly, he squeezed her hand. "I can feel your heartbeat. Through your hand." He looked at her and smiled. "You nervous?"

"No." She lied. "Are you?"

"As hell." He grinned.

The elevator dinged and they walked down the endless hallway to the room.

Zoro fumbled with the key, surrounded by a hushed red color scheme that seemed to mirror his feelings right now. He finally slid the card in, unlocking it, and threw it open for her, walking in behind. He saw her shoulders roll as she pulled her coat off.

"It's dark." She commented, throwing her coat over a chair and reaching for the light switch. She blinked as his hand engulfed hers, pulling it away as she turned to face him.

There was an energy that passed through them, the only thing they could hear was their respective heartbeats pounding and the blood rushing through their bodies.

He pulled her close, closing his mouth over hers, a tentative first taste. The second one was longer, more full of passion as he held her against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands slip under her shirt. She felt giddy and nervous, like this was her first time and everything was so brand new. She smiled, unable to stop the bubbly feelings that coursed through her. His hands traveled upwards, ridding her of her shirt as she pulled off his jacket. He took off his shirt next as she kissed his neck, fingers slipping as she tried to undo his pants.

He helped her out, reaching for hers as he moved her backwards towards the bed. His mouth engaged hers in a duel of passionate proportions.

The back of Robin's knees hit the bed and she fell backwards, yanking off her pants and laughing as she scrambled on the bed.

He grinned coming after her. He leaned over her, staring her in the eye as he kissed her nose.

She blinked. It wasn't exactly what she was expecting. It was tender. Gentle. Something she'd never experienced before when making love. She grabbed the back of his head, kissing him hard, her passion bursting to the near breaking point for him now.

He laid her down, kissing her back as he slipped his hand underneath her bra cup.

She shivered, "S'cold." She murmured, wincing.

He sucked on her bottom lip, massaging her breast as he pressed his hard on against the notch in her legs, letting her know how much he really didn't care how cold his hand was; he was going to touch her.

She arched her back, pressing against him as he caressed her skin, moving his lips down and leaving a burning trail of kisses on frozen skin. They weren't strangers anymore. Just two lovers twisting in the night, trying to care for each other the best way they knew how; physically.

His cock was hard and long and Robin had a hard time focusing as he thrust into her again and again. She closed her eyes, feeling them roll in the back of her head. He was literally fucking her brainless. She moaned, running her fingernails down his back as she inched closer, craving the release that was so close. He came shortly before her, both making the bed literally rock as they thrashed about, tangling in the bedsheets. She lay beneath him, flushed and hot, the white sheets making her skin seem soft. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder as he collapsed on top of her.

She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling delicious aftershocks from their encounter as she smiled. "Not bad, stranger."

"Yeah. Let's try that again. My name's Zoro."

She laughed. "I'm Robin."

"I like the sound of your heartbeat." He said softly, pressing another tender kiss on her sternum.

Robin just smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed and let this moment suspend in time forever.


End file.
